Small story
by smexy
Summary: Neji has a crush on a cute girl with buns that love Pandas. Fallow on there small story into love.
1. The begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Parings: Tenten and Neji

Warnings: unsure…

A/N: I wanted to write a small story about them because they are my most favorite parings.

A girl with two buns on her head sat panting for air. She had been up all morning practicing her aim. The sun was now sitting and she was almost out of gas and about to call it a day. There was no training with her teammates Lee and Neji because they had done a "B" rank mission and passed.

" It's hot." She mumbled getting up to pick up her many scattered weapons that were nicely tight in the trees. She pulled them all out and stuck them in a bag so she could sharpen and shine them up later. She walked slowly out of the forest clearing and into forest.

" What do you mean NO!" That was a girl's voice. There was a softer more quiet voice that spoke.

" I mean no. I don't like you nor wish to. Sorry." That was her teammate voice Neji Hyuga most gifted out of the hidden leaf village besides Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto. There had been other talented people but those were the ones most talked about now a day.

" But Why?" Was the girl's voice. Tenten figured it was a confession for the Hyuga and decided it was none of her business and bounded off into the trees.

Neji stood in front of a girl with long brown hair and green eyes who was crying bloody murder. He was annoyed and he had come to train a little but was caught by this girl.

" What do you mean No?" The girl shouted. I was pissed and had sensed someone close by.

" I mean no. I don't like you nor wish to. Sorry." I said noticing who's chakra it was my teammate Tenten.

" But why?" the girl said and I looked at her with cold eyes and she flinched. I noticed that Tenten was leaving and her signals were getting far away from me.

" Like I said, I do not like you. I like some one else." I said before leaving the girl to her sobbing. I walked into the clearing and noticed that all the stumps had holes in them. Tenten must have been training here with her very sharp pointy weapons. I sighed and began my own training before it got pitch black on me.

Tenten sat at a ramen stand waiting for her order to come. She was happy because she was improving her aim and had become more accurate with her kunai knifes. Her mind kept wondering back to Neji and the girl in the forest. Clearly he had rejected the girl not like it was any surprise he has rejected many of them.

Her order was up and she started to dig in with her chopsticks. She was so hungry because she didn't eat much that day and she could only afford the ramen but she wasn't complaining. Someone took the seat next to her and when she looked up she smile it was none other then the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja Naruto Uzumaki. Of course it was him who else would eat ramen everyday for breakfast, lunch, and dinner?

" Hey." He said. He ordered his ramen and sat whistling to himself. I continued with my ramen. The next seat was taken by her was taken by someone and when she looked up she started to chock on her food.

I finished my little bit of training and walked back into the quieting village. I wasn't tired and not ready to go home yet so I walked around the streets. I noticed Tenten sitting in the ramen shop eating she looked warned down and sleepy. Naruto sat down next to her and chatted with the owner cheerfully. I remembered on the chunnine exam and how he beat me with the last hook on my chin.

It hurt really badly and I came to an understanding with my self I respected him very much. I decided to go join them and took the seat next to Tenten and when she turned she started to choke on her ramen.

" Neji? What are you doing? You never eat ramen!" She said looking at me with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. I gave her a charming smile and she looked stunned for a while then waited for my answer.

" First of I do enjoy ramen and second I saw you and Neji and decided to come and join you guys." I smiled and Naruto waved at me while eating his third bowl of ramen. WOW.

" OH. Sorry." She said and continued with her ramen. I ordered mine and waited for a bit.

" You trained in the forest clearing today." I said and she started to chock again and I patted her back and told her to breathe.

" Thanks." He said turning red. Probably embarrassed. I grunted and turned to my steaming ramen.

" Yeah. I did train. I was there since this morning and left before the sun went completely down." She was smiling and I could tell she was happy about it.

" Oh. I went there around that time but was stopped by a fan girl." I said rolling my eyes. She laughed but it sounded forced.

" Really?" She said playing with her noodle.

" Really. You must have heard part of it before you decided it was none of your business. Right?" I said tacking a bite of ramen. She stooped and stayed still for a while.

" I should have guessed you would know I was there. Sorry I just happened hear you out there." She said smiling like a child would. My heart was beating at a rate that it felt it would speed out of my chest.

" Next time save me." I said in a playful tone. She giggled and turned to see Sasuke and Naruto making out. Bastard had no morals.

" Sasuke do you mind?" I said. Sasuke turned around and licked his lips and went back to kissing the blonde. I huffed and looked at Tenten one last time before getting up to leave.

" Hey, Neji wait for me." Tenten caught up with me. We walked in silence I had an urge to kiss her. She looked real pretty to me and she was not one of those girls who would wear make up and covered their face with it. I shivered at the thought of it.

" So Neji…" I was pulled out of my thoughts by her voice. I looked at her and wondered if she liked any one.

" Hn" Was my answer. She smiled and pulled my hair.

" Was your hair always this long?" I raised my eyebrows and nodded. She let go of my hair but not before she smelled it.

" Vanilla?" She asked and I thought back and nodded again. She smiled and looked into the sky.

" I whish I was a vampire." My eyebrow twitched.

" Why?" I asked.

" So I can live in night." She said still looking up into the sky. I thought the moon looked pretty on her face. She had me all flustered in a way that no girl had done before. She was the girl that I had been talking about to that fan.

" I guess I'll see you tomorrow Neji." She was off before I could tell her to wait but I guess it was for the best.


	2. rising feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Neji and Tenten

Warnings…

A/N: I love Asians…

Tenten woke up late for training and dressed in record time and was out the door. She ran across the busy morning streets of Konoha and into the forest clearing where her two teammates and Sensei waited for her.

" Hey guys I over slept a little. Sorry." She said putting down her bag.

" My youthful friend GOOD MORNING!" Tenten grimaced at her over friendly friend. Neji nodded his good morning to her and got up to join her and Lee.

"TENTEN! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!" She frowned at her Sensei Gai when he spoke.

" Yeah good morning guys." Tenten said rolling her eyes but smiled non-the less.

They all trained hard throughout the morning and afternoon and they were flat out tired. Well Neji and Tenten were tired Lee was more like I want to do more. Gai dismissed his students for the day and told them to meet here early or else they would run all day.

" I'm pooped." Tenten said yawning. Neji agreed by nodding his head. Lee of course chatted away happily and couldn't wait for tomorrow. Tenten and Neji rolled their eyes and laughed.

" Let's go eat." Lee said smiling and entered a BBQ restaurant. Neji and Tenten followed behind walking in a slow pase. Lee sat by himself while Neji and Tenten sat together on the other side of the table.

" Hey I'm not paying." The bun haired girl said yawning but covered her mouth.

" I'll pay for you." Neji said looking at her with a twinkle in his eye. Tenten smiled and gave him a hug. Neji tensed and his face was painted pink from the contact. When she pulled back her face was red and she bowed her head in embarrassment.

" I'm sorry I guess I wasn't thinking." Tenten said smiling.

" Hn." Neji said looking down at the hot grill that was now cooking with some kind of meat. They all ate enjoying each other's company and chatting. It was dark and Lee ran home saying he needed his beauty sleep. Neji wanted to walk Tenten home so he pulled her along.

" It's nice when it's the summer nights." Tenten said stretching her arms.

" Yeah." I said looking up at the sky and the moon. It was quiet and the village was quiet and you could hear the crocking of the frogs.

" I was wondering maybe the next day off we can you know hang out?" Neji said with pink on his white cheeks, since it was dark out Tenten couldn't see it.

" Sure. That would be fun." Tenten said looking in the sky. In the distance there were someone standing in the grassy hillside. When they got closer it was Naruto and Sasuke making out. Tenten and Neji averted them and took the long way to Tenten house.

" They sure like each other." Neji murmured. Tenten giggled and gave a smile to Neji but didn't see because it was dark but he knew she was smiling at him.

" Yeah. Well I will see you in the morning." Tenten ran off to her apartment waving. Neji watched her for a while until she disappeared into her room and started off back to his house.

" You think it will work?" A blonde asked watching his friends walk.

" I swear it will work." The dark haired ninja said snaking his arm around the blonde's waist and kissing his forehead.

" I hope so and you better protect me when she starts throwing her sharp objects at me." The blonde said giggling.

" I will Naruto chan." The dark haired smiled and started another make out session.

Neji sat with his cousin drinking tea and looking out in the sky. Hinata had the same color of eyes as he did and the same color of skin too. It wasn't early but not late in the night.

" How was training." The shy girl asked whiles sipping on her warm tea. Neji glanced over at his cousin and blushed a little.

" Oh" Was the reply she said to his look. Neji normally would talk to Hinata sometimes about Tenten and the weird feeling he had.

" I…asked her." Neji said in a hushed voice. Hinata looked at him with a smirk that didn't quit fit her face.

" What she say?" She asked nudging him with her arm. Neji blushed even redder and glared at the girl.

" She said yes." Neji whispered hoping Hinata could hear.

" What?" Hinata said poking him. Neji was red and looked very mad.

" I SAID SHE SAID YES!" Neji yelled. Hinata was taken back some and smiled and hugged her cousin.

" At this rate she will be my sister!" Hinata jumped up and down. Neji tackled her and covered her mouth with his hand.

" Shut up! You are going to wake up the family members." Neji whispered Hinata giggled and kicked him off and went to her room.

" What am I going to do about that girl?" Neji mumbled while he placed the cups in the sink.

Tenten woke up early and smiled out she had been feeling wired around Neji. It had been three weeks from that day she over heard the confession to Neji. She felt nervous around Neji and her cheeks would burn when he looked at her.

Something was happening to her and she didn't know what yet. She got dressed and walked outside to find Neji waiting for her down the stairs. She blushed and her stomach was getting jumpy at the sight of him and he wasn't even looking at her …yet.

" Hey Neji." Tenten said getting his attention. He looked at her and gave a heavenly smile and she went to mush. When they first became teammates he was cold and distant almost like Sasuke.

" Tenten. Good morning." He said keeping eyes lock on her.

" Morning." It came out like a dreamy voice and she felt like an idiot.

" You ready?" He asked looking her up and down. Her eye twitched and glared at him.

" What?" She asked. Neji blushed and noticed what he was doing.

" Hn" He said and walked down the stairs.

" Hey don't HN me! Come back here." Tenten yelled and ran after him.

When they finished chasing each other they went up to go walk around the village. Neji was a very happy man until this guy decided to come up and talk to HIS GIRL FREIEND!


	3. want to go out sometime?

Disclaimer: popcorn

Disclaimer: popcorn!

Parings…

Warnings…

A/N: Thankyou!

Neji sat staring at Tenten and her tools that seemed to sparkle even in the shade. You could tell she took good care of her weapons because it they were in order and in neat stacks. They were currently at her house because Neji was being a little over protective. Tenten lifted up her head and glared at that Neji!

" What?" He asked in irked voice.

" Don't what me! You were crazy in town today! What's the matter with you?" She asked grabbing another knife.

" I didn't like the way those guys were looking at you." Neji said crossing his arms over chest and huffed like a little kid. Tenten couldn't help the fact that he looked cute like that. She started to giggle and Neji glared at her.

" Women." He said and that stopped Tenten's giggles.

" What about women Neji?" Tenten said holing a sharp knife in her hand. Neji gulped and started to sweat.

" Nothing, there wonderful and can change a man." He said holding up his hands in defeat.

" Good." Tenten smiled and placed the last knife on her perfect pyramid.

" I think I can handle going back out side." Neji said tackling Tenten and pinning her to the floor.

" AHH! Neji you almost knocked down my knives! Now apologize!" Tenten huffed and rolling them so she was top.

" I'm sorry Tenten for almost knocking down your knives." He smirked.

" Smart butt I meant the knives." Tenten said and crossed her arms.

" You have got to be kidding me." Neji said rolling her back to the floor and pinning her this time by her wrists.

" No I am not! Now say sorry or else you will regret it." Tenten said trying to kick Neji.

" I don't think so." Neji smirked.

FIVE MINUTES LTER:

" I'm sorry knives." Neji bowed to the nicely stacked knives and they seemed to glint.

" Now was that so hard?" Tenten said pulling him out the door.

" No." Neji mumbled. They both stepped into the light and walked out back to town.

" So where do you want to go?" Neji asked.

" Um… I want to go get a panda." Tenten said giggling. A green flash went by them so fast that they could have sworn it could cause a storm. They both turned towards each other and giggled together.

" AWW what a cute couple." Sasuke said pulling an orange thing to his chest. Naruto was blushing and trying to get away from the obsessive Sasuke.

" We are not a couple." Neji said…half-heartily. Sasuke laughed well more like smirk. Tenten blushed and said nothing.

" Yeah. We will see about that. Let's go Naruto we have some smooching to do." Sasuke smiled pulling the screaming blonde.

" What about Sakura?" Naruto said jiggling his hand. Sasuke glared and picked him up like a sack of potatoes.

Neji and Tenten sweat dropped as they watched the two figures leaving. Tenten smiled and walked along with a following Neji. Tenten entered the store and was bumped by one of the ninja from the sand.

" Oh sorry." Tenten said brushing her self off with her hands. The guy smiled at her. Neji had helped her up when she ran into the guy.

" A cute girl running into me is okay. Want to go out some time?" the guy smirked. Neji was very agitated and he wanted to punch this guy's living day lights out. Tenten blushed which added more anger to his fire and he snapped when he handed her his number.

" She doesn't want it!" Neji's cold voice made Tenten look at him. The guy looked at Neji as if he just noticed he was there.

" Oh you're together. Hey your cousin is going out with my little brother what's her name…Hinata." The guy smiled and walked out of the store.

It bothered Tenten that Neji had not spoken for five minutes or moved! She stared at him and flinched when his eyes blinked.

" SHE WHAT!" Neji exploded. Tenten was being dragged back to Neji's house where he lived with his uncle. Tenten had tried to stop him from going to Hinata but was ended being dragged there.

" Come on Neji! She is a big girl and can do whatever she wants." Tenten said trying to get him calm.

" She is going out with GARRA! That guy is unstable and a psychopath!" Neji yelled quickening his pace.


	4. adopted

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: some more

Warnings: there is only fluff

Neji stormed in his uncle's house, dragging Tenten, and went up the steps to Hinata's room. Hinata was staring at a picture but quickly stashed it when they walked in.

" Brother…what is it?" Hinata asked, blushing a little. Neji, pulling a dead Tenten, walked closer to his younger cousin.

" We need to talk about a certain red head with problems in his head." Neji said pulling Tenten off of him and dropping her on a clean made bed. Hinata glared at him, she had just made that.

" What are you talking about?" Hinata asked trying to sound innocent and her cheeks were painted pink. Neji wanted to believe that his shy timid cousin was not dating a psycho maniac with amazing red hair.

" NO! Don't you give me that look and eyes." Neji said crossing his arm over his chest. Hinata frowned and placed a sad look on her face catching Neji off guard.

" Don't try playing innocent with me young lady." Neji said pointing a finger at her. Hinata gave up trying to convince her cousin other wise and sat down and waited for him to talk.

" WHY ARE YOU GOING Out WITH HIM? WHAT ABOUT LEE, KIBA, NARUTO, SAI wait not him…to perverted." Neji was out of breath and Tenten was giggling in her sleep. Hinata and Neji looked at the sleeping girl with a " what the…" look on there face.

" Okay… First off Naruto is gay and is taken by Sasuke." Hinata said glaring at Neji. '

" So what! Steal him away from that duck butt." Neji said flaring his arms. Hinata rolled her eyes and huffed.

" You are not my father so you have no right." Hinata yelled with tears in her eyes. Neji yelled in frustration and flared his arms in frustration at the glaring girl. They were having a glaring contest when Gaara, the red head ninja of the sand, made his entrance. His face was a shocked face and his eyes were the same though.

" IS this a bad time?" He asked with curiosity in his voice.

" No you came just in time. WHT THE HEK ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH MY COUSAN?" Neji yelled. Gaara was taken back and took a step back.

" We aren't. I'm helping her with her new justu." The red head stated but his pale cheeks had gained a little color in them. Hinata hit her hand on her forehead. Tenten started to giggle again and all three ninjas turned to stare at her.

" Oh." Neji said thinking this over. " Your brother said you guys were dating." Neji pointed out glaring at the calm ninja.

" Yeah well my brother is an idiot." Gaara said which made Tenten start to giggle again. The three ninja once again looked her way.

" Is she okay?" Hinata asked. Neji just shrugged his shoulders.

" I did drag her all the way here." Neji said looking at her he walked over and poked the now quiet girl who once again started to giggle.

" Really?" Gaara asked with curious eyes. Neji placed a pillow over the sleeping girl and walked away.

" Yeah. Well I guess it might have happened when I accidentally ran her into a cement wall and through the minefields." Neji thought back and figured it had gotten quiet when he got out but shrugged his shoulders.

" Oh well. Gaara and I are going to the forest to train so we will see you later." Hinata smiled pulling Gaara with her whom turned pink. They left so quickly that Neji didn't have any time to protest. Tenten slowly opened her eyes but only saw black. She started to scream and at up and the black was gone.

" Neji…" Tenten looked confused. Neji stared at her and rolled his eyes.

" You are …weird." Neji said and walked out of his cousin's room. Tenten stared at the empty space and glared.

" NEJI!" She got up and ran after the white-eyed shinobi.

Gaara sat with Hinata on the floor eating a banana pie and smiling. Hinata smiled up to they sky and started to giggle.

" What is it?" Gaara asked. Hinata turned her smiling face towards the red head.

" He totally fell for it." She said and they both started to giggle.

Hinata's father started to pace his room and his face displayed a happy smile. He was waiting for someone, yes this someone was important for their clan. His eyes glanced out of the window to find his nephew with his female teammate. The girl was chasing after him with something that glinted in the sun.

" I hope she doesn't kill him." The man said turning his head away from the window.

Tenten walked in her empty apartment and jumped back in surprise. The fourth hokage was there with two people drinking tea. Her favorite Ninja was sitting in her house drinking tea she was so happy.

" Tenten, finally. I thought you wouldn't come back." The lady said looking back at her with a smile.

" Oh sorry. I was with my teammate and some stuff happened. I didn't know you were coming." Tenten said stepping forward and did a quick glance at the two strangers. One of them was male and the other was female and looked to be in there 20s.

" This is Mr. and Misses. Gohan. They just moved here from the Kanto region of the land. Tenten wanted to giggle at their last names, who would name them rice?

" Oh, hello." Tenten said and bowed her head in respect. They did the same but not as low as the bun girl.

" Tenten they are here to adopt you." Tsunade said looking at the girl. Tenten froze and didn't move for a while.

" Why didn't you warn me?" Tenten said keeping her eyes down casted. The lady sighed and looked at the ceiling.

" I'm sorry that it was so sudden but they asked for all the kids who were orphaned and it was short noticed. You will stay in the village and continue your ninja studies." Tsunade said standing up. Tenten still was unsure about this but decided not to fight it.

" You don't have to call us mom or dad if you don't want." The lady said smiling at the young girl. Tenten nodded her head and smiled at the lady but it didn't reach her eyes.

" You have a week to move out." The hokage stated and walked out of the small apartment.

" We promise you will like out house Tenten." The man said smiling. Tenten nodded but stayed there it was an awqurad moment.

" Well we will leave you for now and be back to help with the packing." The lady said getting up to leave with her husband. Tenten thought that they looked like a nice couple. She followed them to the door.

" Alright then I guess I will see you tomorrow." Tenten bowed. A green flash went by stopped at the couple and Tenten.

" Is this a bad time my youthful friend?" Lee was staring at the couple oddly but said nothing and waited for the panda lover to answer.

" No Lee come in." The girl said smiling. The couple smiled and waved then they were gone in a blink of an eye. Tenten was confused but shook her head and followed her friend inside.

" Tenten what is wrong?" Lee asked poring tea. Tenten sat down and stared at her teammate.

" I was adopted." Tenten muttered. Like in all classics stories Lee splattered his tea in her face. Tenten glared and wiped her face with a napkin and through it at him.

" What! You haven't said anything to us." Lee said referring to himself and Neji.

" I just figured it myself." Tenten mutter.

" Are you going to tell Neji?" Lee asked. Tenten thought about this and shook her head.

" No. He would be to worried about me then his Ninja studies. Also you better not tell him or else I will ask Sakura out for you." Tenten said glaring at her loud mouth friend.

" Fine I wont." Lee said crossing his arms over his chest. There was a light knock on the door.

" Come it." Tenten said lying on the coach. Lee giggled at how lazy his friend was. Neji walked in the small apartment and walked around the coach and sat on his friend.

" Neji you're heavy get off." Tenten wined. Lee giggled and joined Neji on the coach.

" You two better get off of me!" Tenten yelled kicking them off and pulling out shiny weapons from thin air.

" Oh crap. RUN!" Lee shouted and both boys were out the door followed by an angry Tenten with sharp objects in her hand.


	5. new feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Neji and Tenten

Warnings: fluff

A/N Sorry school is starting and I just started tennis so I am limited in time.

Tenten loaded the last box in the corner of her small apartment and sat down with a sigh. She had been working all morning and night with getting the boxes and took two days to finish packing her tools. The rest of the stuff was easy because she didn't have much clothes or belongings.

" I am pooped." She yawned stretching her arms and legs. Her adopted parents had come and helped with the coach and bed and dresser but left her to do her ninja tools and clothes. There was a light knock on the door and she lay back onto the floor.

" Come in." She said turning her head to the opening door. The boy that came through had long brown hair and white eyes that matched his cousins and clan's eyes.

" You lazy bum." Neji mumbled sitting next to her with a light thud. Tenten set a pair of glaring eyes towards him.

" Watch it Neji Hyuga." (I spelled it wrong so deal with it.) They both had a staring contest between them just staring into their eyes. Time past seemed to slow for them. Neji quickly looked away and had a taint of pink on his cheeks.

Tenten smiled and looked back to the ceiling singing in her head. They stayed quiet like this for a whole hour and strangely it was very conformable. Neji had seemed like was going to say something but didn't he fidget but still said nothing. Tenten was getting a little annoyed at Neji if he was going to say something he should spit it out.

" WHAT?" Tenten said looking at him with a slit glare. He looked at her with surprised eyes and then down casted his eyes where his lashes covered hood them.

" Today my uncle said I… I …I have a fiancé!" He said shaking a little. Tenten went didn't know what to say or anything she just stared at him…blank.

" To who?" She finally asked him. Neji looked at her and back down again then to the door and back to her.

" I have no idea. He didn't say." Tenten was confused.

" Did you ask?" Tenten said raising her voice a little and glaring at him. He stared at her for a moment and looked away.

" I didn't. I was shocked at his words." Neji said in a calm voice. Tenten looked at him with soft eyes.

" Oh." Is all she said before looking back at the wall. Neji eventually got up and left the bun haired girl. Tenten had no idea what she was feeling she had never experienced it before. A tight feeling in the pit of her stomach and she didn't like it. She fell asleep shortly after he left and dreamed a bright dream with white flowers and a people singing.

" That was a weird dream." Lee said lifting his arms to stretch. He had visited his friend and teammate this morning.

" Yeah I know. Anyway I don't like this feeling in my stomach." Tenten moaned laying back down. Lee stared at her for a second and opened his mouth but then closed it.

" Neji and Ino are having an affair." Lee said staring at the bun haired girl's reaction.

" What! That low life scum!" Tenten screamed and jumped to her feet. Lee quickly tackled her and pinned her to the floor.

" I'm sorry my youthful friend but that was a lie. Ino and Neji never liked each other I just wanted to see your reaction. You are jealous and you like Neji in a crush way." Tenten stared at her friend in disbelief then there was a knock on the door and Lee quickly got off of her.

" Neji come in." Tenten said sitting up on her arms. Neji walked in and joined his two friends on the floor and told Lee what was happening.

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in a nice restaurant and enjoying lunch together when some chatter reached their ears.

" My daughter Tenten and your son Neji that would be perfect. I don't think we should tell them about each other until they are in the altar and dressed up." Naruto stared in shock but had no idea what was going on so he looked at Sasuke who was still listening.

" Okay I will tell her a week after she moves in with us." The man said shaking Hyuga's hand and smiling.

" Sasuke what was that all about?" Naruto said staring at his boyfriend. Sasuke gave him a smiled and paid for the check and got up pulling Naruto with him.

" This is getting intrusting Naruto come on Lets go have some fun." Sasuke said holding on to the blonde boy's hand.

" Tell me!" Naruto said while getting pulled by his lover.

Tenten finished her packing and tacking her stuff in her new house telling Neji that she was moving to a bigger house with some people and keeping Lee quiet. Neji b ought the story and offered to help but was turned down by a frantic Tenten.

" Tenten dinner is ready." Her adopted mother shouted from the dinner table. Tenten got up and walked down through the huge house and to the dinner table.

" Hey there finished with putting your stuff in your room?" Her new father asked.

"Yes I did." Tenten said sitting down in the chair that was offer to her. The dinner went well and Tenten got a little more conformable with the two people and figured out that they were both top ninjas from the land of rice where they owned half of the land.

" Goodnight Tenten." Her mother and father said together as she walked up the stairs.


	6. first kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or others

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or others.

Parings: Tenten and Neji

Warnings: Just normal fluffy stuff tat you see.

A/N: So sorry about this and that but school just started and I have been busy to the bone with homework and tennis. Today is Saturday and I had to get up early just to do the lawn!

Tenten was feeling at home with her new parents and had easily started to get used to them. They were perfect parents and would ask a lot of things and help her with her jutsu. Tenten had not told Neji that she was adopted yet and she would walk to his house.

" So Neji any news?" Neji looked at his bun haired friend and right away he knew what she was talking about.

" No they won't tell me a thing." Neji said staring at his ceiling. He rolled over on his bed and fell.

" OW! Neji are you okay?" A frantic Lee said swing his friend into a hug. Neji was going to be sick if Lee didn't put him down soon. Thank whoever because Lee set him down and started to cry in the corner.

" I'm fine Lee I just forgot that the board was taken off." Neji said patting Lee on the head. A flash went off and it caught Neji's attention and he turned to his bun haired friend.

" You're on canda camera!" Tenten said smiling big.

" TENTEN WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!" Neji yelled and dashed for his friend. Tenten quickly ran out the window and started to hop the roofs with her camera and Neji right behind her with his eyes on.

Lee looked out the window to where his friends left and smirked he got up and fell asleep on Neji's bed. He knew what was coming, in fact everyone knew except for those two. He wanted to shout out youthful stuff but was forbidden by his teacher Gai.

Naruto and Sasuke watched there two friends chase each other for what looked like a camera in the bun haired girl's hand. They watched them go back and forth with each there and screaming like little kids. It was quite amusing to see the great Neji like this. Naruto was recording the whole thing with his new cam. Sasuke was helping by tacking good pictures so they could black male them later.

" Hey we could post this on youtube Sasuke." Naruto giggled. Sasuke couldn't believe the brilliance in those few words the blonde just spoke. He quickly started to take pore pictures of the two.

Tenten and Neji sat in a booth that sold juice and other stuff that was not good for you. They had stopped about and hour ago and as a truce Neji bought Tenten some stuff for her.

" What do you think she is going to look like?" Tenten asked sipping her soda.

" I don't know. You know what they just said I was getting married they never said it was a boy or a girl." Neji was looking worried now as he ate his fish.

" Wow Neji…hey what happened to Lee?" Tenten asked looking around. Neji looked at her with a weird look on his face.

" At my house I think or maybe left…why?" Neji said staring at her. Tenten turned and looked at him and glared.

" What? I'm only asking because he has been kind of weird lately. You know distant and he has not been " youthful" as he would say." Tenten patted Neji's head and took another swing of her soda.

" I guess he must be dating someone." Neji said looking up to the sky. Tenten stole a glance at her friend and blushed at how handsome he looked. Neji turned his head his eyes seemed to shock to blink.

" Are you okay. Your beat red." Neji said feeling her forehead with his palm.

" I'm fine and dandy Neji you worrier. It's just hot out that's all." Tenten said and smiled big. Neji nodded and paid for the stuff.

" Let's go." Neji said and started to walk. Tenten ran to catch up with her best friend.

They walked in silence for a while until they got to Neji's room. There sleeping peacefully was a curled up Rock Lee. Neji's eye started to twitch and a vein seemed to pop out of his forehead.

" Why my bed?" Neji said kicking the wall. Tenten was giggling and snapped a couple of pictures. Neji glared at her and she quickly put the camera away where he would never dare to go.

" Neji I'm home." Hinata walked into the room and smiled.

" Hn." Was all Neji said that notified that he had heard his cousin come in and greeted him.

" Eww what's that on you're bed?" Hinata asked getting a stick and poking the thing on the bed.

" A space alien." Neji said. Tenten giggled and took another picture and that made Neji turn around. He ran for her but tripped over a bug and landed on the shocked Tenten where their two lips met and said hello.

" Get a room please." Lee said covering himself with the blanket. The two pushed each other and got up. They glared at the now again sleeping Lee under the blankets.


	7. im getting married! yayyy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Neji and Tenten

Warnings: puffy!

A/N I will try my hardest for those who read my story!

After Tenten left and kicking Lee out of HIS bed he sat down to think about his secret crush. He had started to like Tenten around the chuunin exams because they were always together and her ninja style helped him with his jutsu.

" If only I wasn't getting married!" Neji threw his chair across the room and he slammed his fist into the floor. His plans were ruined now he was going to ask Tenten out during her birthday.

His thoughts went back to that kiss he gave her…well it was an accident but it was so good. He couldn't stop licking them and tasting them even now he was doing it. He flopped down on the bed and sighed a deep throughted sigh.

Tenten sat in the kitchen with her new parents that really liked her and helped her a lot. They had told her to stay for a while after dinner to talk about something important.

" Honey we have to be honest to you." Her new mom said cupping the girl's hands.

" You see we couldn't have one of our own and we need someone to take over the family business and so we choose the best suited. There were other talented ninja but we choose you because you looked the best for the job. Also because you have to marry." Her mom said and looked into Tenten's eyes

" WHAT! I can not believe this. I am going to faint." Tenten said with stars in her eyes. She took the glass of water that was handed to her and drank from it.

" I know it is sudden but we wanted you to get confortable and we really did want you." The father said patting the girls head.

" You should have told me sooner! I've been wanting a family adventure." Tenten said smiling wide to her stunned parents.

" Really?" They both said together.

" Yeah! As long as it's a guy and he is good looking like Nej…" Tenten slapped her hands on her mouth. What was she saying…sure Neji was hot and had a good body that made her drool…so yeah okay he is hot. She smiled and opened her mouth wide.

" Yeah as hot as Neji." She said. Both her parents looked shocked and smiled and pointed to something behind her.

" So you think I'm hot. Thanks." Tenten turned slowly around hoping it was her imagination playing tricks again. They liked to do that a lot…especially on Monday. Crap today is Wednesday!

" Hey their Neji." Tenten said smiling a fake smile, " Hey what are you doing here?"

" Lee told me to come by and give you this." He handed her a box wrapped in paper. She looked at it and grabbed it from him she smiled at her well good looking friend that the author wishes was real and was hers/his…take your pick.

" Thanks Neji. Yeah you're hot." She giggled and her cheeks became tainted red. The room became an aquward silence and Neji rubbed the back of her neck.

" So yeah." Neji said uncomfortable.

" Lets go upstairs Neji." Tenten said looking at the older people who nodded.

" Okay." He said following her…well she was dragging him but that is the same difference.

They entered her room and she jumped on him with giggles. He started to blush and had no idea how to react to this contact.

" Neji! They said I get to have the family business and I am going to get married." She said getting off of him. She stopped because her heart gave a little twinge and the shocked look on her friend's face made it to twists and turns.

" Wow… to who?" He asked.

" I have no idea…I told them they had to be a boy and be as hot as you." She giggled blushing an even redder color. He stared at her and gave a fake smile that did not reach his eyes.

" You are something else…so what did Lee get you?" Neji asked. Tenten looked at the box and tore the wrapping off. Inside was a panda that read " Hope you have a nice new family" Neji read it before Tenten could get it away.

" Your new parents? Are you keeping something from me?" Neji glared at her.

" Well Yeah. Only because I didn't want you to worry." Tenten said staring at the floor.

" Why did you tell Lee then?" Neji said gripping her shoulders. She flinched and looked at her friend's eyes.

" He was there and they had come into the house." Tenten said tears staring to well up. Neji felt ashamed and hugged his friend.

" I'm so sorry Tenten but you shouldn't worry about me. You're my special friend and either way you make me worry." Neji said he looked at her and couldn't resist and took her lips onto his. It was a gentle kiss and they stayed like that for a while.

" This is wrong Neji." Tenten said pulling back from the warm lips.

" Yeah…I should go." Neji gave one last glance at his friend and secret crush one more time and then left.


	8. wedding planer or notrandom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Neji and Tenten

Warnings: fluff ands stuff…

A/N: I just watched Naruto right the new ones that come on Saturday…omg I want to see Naruto get interrogated by the black ops!

Tenten sat in her room wide-awake thinking about the resent events with Neji. She was having trouble getting to sleep because the image of Neji's hurt face kept replaying in her mind.

She knew that she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight and she groaned and changed positions. She wanted to know what the guy was going to be like. She wanted him to be like Neji and have love like she had for her friends and Neji. She wanted him to be a strong ninja too…like Neji…little too much 'like Neji' in there. Her heart and stomach did these weird flip flops and twist and turns every time she thought of her friend…Neji.

Neji woke up early in the morning with a slight grogginess due to the fact that his sleep was taken from him. His mind would wonder to Tenten and then that fiancée of hers. He didn't even know the guy and he already hated him with a passion…GOSH! He glared at him self in the mirror and flinched.

" I look good." Neji said smirking at himself and then winked. He giggled a little then flipped his hair because he wanted to know what it felt like.

" What are you doing." A voice said from behind him. Neji turned around and glared at the intruder.

" What am I doing what are you doing…I told you to never come back after that little bed incident." Neji said glaring at non-other then Rock Lee. Lee smirked and opened his mouth to speak youthful words that would make anyone want to gnaw there ears off…not funny sorry. ( youtube…Naruto abridged…got 2 c)

" I know my youthful friend! I YOR YOUTHFUL FRIEND WILL HELP YOU AND YOUR YOUTHFUL LOVE LIFE. I MAY NOT LOOK IT BUT I HAVE YOUTHFUL SKILL FROM A VERY YOUTHFUL TEACHER." Lee said…screamed…shouted…in Neji's ear.

" I think I'm deaf…my ears are ringing." Neji murmured placing his finger in his ear. He flicked some earwax on Lee whose eyes shown like the stars.

" My YOUTHFUL FRIEND I SHALL KEEP THIS AS A MOMENTO OF OUR FRIENDSHIP." Lee screamed placing the earwax in a small clear box and wrote "Neji's earwax" and placed it somewhere in his clothes.

" I'm…not going to ask.." Neji said and started to brush his teeth.

" Anyway I am here to tell you that we have NO missions but have training. Gai sensei wants us to meet in an hour." Lee said stretching on Neji's bed.

" Did you tell Tenten?" Neji asked walking out of his bathroom. He glared at his friend who was nestled in his covers.

" Yeah I did." Lee said sniffing the pillow. Neji's eyes were twitching real bad.

" Lee what did I tell you?"

" I don't know…I love frebreez!" Lee said snuggling Neji's pillows. Neji reached for his clothes to change and out of his pouch he grabbed a kunai that was really shiny thank to Tenten ' thankyou Tenten'. Lee's eyes opend wide and leaped off the bed.

" Danger!" Lee shouted and glared at Neji.

" I warned you." Neji glared back

" This isn't over. I will have my revenge." Lee said hopping onto the window seal.

" Yeah whatever." Neji said flipping his hair into a nice tie at the bottom of his hair.

" Well see you in an hour." He said dropping to the ground. Neji rolled his eyes and went downstairs to see his cousin and BOYFRIEND sitting at the breakfast table with his uncle.

" What is he doing here?" Neji asked taking a seat across from the red head who seemed not to care.

" This is out guest and Hinata's future husband Neji." His uncle said glaring at him and through a kunai at him and laughed.

" Good. Oh by the way Neji your wedding has been moved to next month." His uncle said this as if they were talking in a matter of fact type of thing.

" WHAT!" Neji yelled. Hinata and Gaara looked at him as if he was crazy but said nothing due to their father's eyes that glared down at them.

" Like I said you are getting married next week."

" Hey you just said Next month why ARE YOU CHANGING THE DATES ON ME!" Neji yelled and he flipped the table over spilling all the yummy rice.

" MY RICE! NOO!" Gaara screamed. He glared at Neji and stood up to face a red faced Neji.

" What?" the white eyed boy said smirking.

" You spilled my rice and it is time to pay for it." This creeped out Neji and his eyes wondered to find an escape plan. His eyes found just the thing and he took it.

" Oh look at the time Gaara I have training so bye." Neji left and hurried down to the training grounds.

Back in the house Gaara was standing in the same spot looking the way his cousin in law left.

" I will be waiting for you." Gaara muttered and smirked like he used to do back in the days. Hinata stared at her soon to be future husband and smiled ' awe he likes Neji' she giggled and started to clean up the rice.


	9. Duck, duck goose! of pain!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form…

Parings: Neji and Tenten

Warnings: fluff and this stuff that comes from…IDK…

A/N: Okay I want to say sorry about the first chapter…I may have not been paying attention or checked my work because of matters I do not or will not tell you…at all…never…I was Asian…or not!

Tenten sat in the shade of a huge oak tree that was her favorite out of all the trees. Why you must ask, well it is where Neji and her practiced during the Chunnin exams and also Tenten would stick all her weapon there.

" He is late and that is not YOUTHFUL!" Lee said hopping right next to her under the nice shady tree.

" I know…" Tenten mumbled and stared at the sky until Lee started to jump up and down. In the distance was a Neji who looked horribly tired why is that you ask…he didn't get enough sleep and people tend to be moody.

" Neji you look horrible." Tenten said getting up to meet her friend half way.

" So do you. You look like you're on your oww!" Neji was cut off by a rock hitting him on his head.

" SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! IT IS TIME TO BE YOUTHFUL!" Their sensei came striding in like a peacock. Neji and Tenten sighed while Lee jumped up and down to hug the man. They looked liked father and son but they really were not…weird.

" SO what are we going to do know?" Lee asked saluting his master.

" Well my youthful students I called you out here so we could all play duck duck goose with our fellow comrades." This older version of Lee started to dance around.

" WHAT!" Neji and Tenten said mouth open and everything. Poor Neji got a fly stuck in is throat and started to choke.

" I think that is an EXELLENT IDEA!" Lee said eyes popping out of his sockets. Tenten rolled her eyes and looked at Neji who was still choking on the ground. She kicked him in the back and the fly flew out of his nose.

" EWW!" Two girls screamed from the forest. Ino and Sakura came strolling in.

" What are you guys talking about that was awesome!" Kiba and his dog came in throughout he clearing with Naruto, Sasuke, and Shino the quiet bug lover.

" I agree. I mean she kicked him and the fly came out." The blonde said his blue eyes lighting up. Sasuke put an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to his body.

" Hey put my cousin down!" Neji yelled at a red head with Hinata on his back. The red head's siblings were right behind him looking bored. Shikamaru and Choji were next.

" So we are all here good. It is time to play the Altamonte Duck duck goose!" Gai said throwing up his fist.

" YEAH!" Lee and Naruto screamed. The rest all groaned these bored and painful groaned of doom.

" Okay you all have to stand on one of your legs and squat. The person who is it must run on their hands while the goose runs on their one leg. If the goose catches you then the person must be punched 100 times. If the goose does not catch the person who is it then the goose must do 1000 push-ups. The winner who can survive this punishment will get a surprise." The forest was silent. The young ninja looked like that guy was crazy and needed to be stopped by someone or something.

" So what is the surprise?" Sakura asked.

" The best prize is a surprise now get into the circle and make it huge! I MEAN HUG!" They all did what they were told and stood on one leg them Gai came in and pushed Shikamaru to the ground.

" What was that for…hey this is pretty zzz." Shikamaru fell asleep on the grass in a matter of seconds.

" HEY GET UP! YOUR IT!" Gai shouted. Shikamaru opened his eyes and sighed. He got on his hands and started to walk he started.

" Duck, duck, duck, duck, goose…" Shikamaru started to run around the huge circle and was getting chased by Choji. He, Choji tripped and started to role and soon knocked Shikamaru off his hands.

" Okay! SHIKAMARU GET READY FOR 100 PUNCHES!" Shikamaru's eyes were wide opened.

" What but he wasn't on his one foot."

" Well you do have a point…OKAY CHOJI YOU BUST DO 1000 PUSH UPS! NOW THAT IS FAIR!" Gai looked happy as the torture started. Ino and Sakura had to get punched 100 times. Sasuke and Naruto ditched before anything bad happened…How do you want to know how there brilliant plan worked? Well Naruto, after hearing what was going to happen he quickly made some shadow clones and transformed one into Sasuke as a replacement.

Lee had to get punched 700 times and do 4000 pushups. He was so happy that tears ran down his face as he went to go do them. Choji and Shikamaru were still working on there punches and push-ups. Gaara was too good and nobody picked on Hinata…Gaara glared at anyone who tried. Temari and Kankuro both had to do 1000 push-ups.

Tenten had to do punches and so did Neji who let Tenten punch him. He was thinking of things that he should have not been thinking…of her.

Soon the day was over and everybody looked really bad and beaten…well almost everybody. They were happy to leave the crazy teacher and student (Lee) behind them.

Tenten woke up the next morning with bruises on her body and a sorness through out her body. Neji was waiting for her with her new parents down stairs.

" Good morning honey." Her new mother greeted.

" Morning, hi Neji." She said rubbing her eyes a little.

" Morning." Neji said getting up.

" What's up?" she asked. (Tenten)

" Oh I came by because Lee wanted us to meet him at that new shop were they sell breakfast." Tenten's eyes grew big!

" Yes! I'm not paying." Tenten said jumping on her friend and then her parents.

" I know, I know." Neji said walking to the front door.

" It was good to see you Neji." Her new dad said…Tenten's new dad.

" You too Mr. Gohan." Neji opened the door for Tenten and was gone in a matter of seconds.

" Fine couple they will make." The lady said taking a sip of tea.

" Indeed." The man said opening the morning newspaper.


	10. breackfest at Gaara's place!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Neji and Tenten

Warning: Fluff

A/N Sorry I haven't updated but I had a tournament and four schools we had to play agents.

" So Gai Sensei what was that prize." A girl with blonde hair walked down the streets of Konoha.

" Oh. Well this awesome green suit to train in absorbs sweat and very flexible!" Gai pulled out a green suit and started to wave it around. Ino backed up and ran for it happy she didn't win the game…Lee won.

Tenten and Neji sat together blushing a little every time their flesh brushed agents each other. Lee was busy looking at the menu to notice the quiet atmosphere.

" What are you guys ordering?" Lee asked poking his head above the menu. Tenten and Neji had forgotten to look at theirs so they picked it up real fast and a quick scan.

" I think I will have the meat eaters special." Tenten said placing it down on the counter and giving Neji a side-glance.

" Then I will have the farm house special." Neji also placed the menu down on top of Tenten's. He glanced back at Tenten with a glint in his eyes Lee was again in his menu.

" Well I guess I'll have the eggs and side of pancakes with multi fruit on top." Lee smiled placing it on top of Neji and Tenten's. The three of them sat together waiting for the lady to get their orders.

" So what was that prize that Gai was going to give you Lee?" Tenten was a bit curious. Lee looked at her then a brilliant smile placed on his face and opened his mouth.

" A new green flexible suit that absorbs sweat!" Lee said with a sparkle of his teeth.

" Hello how may I help you?" Hinata had walked up in her uniform and ordering paper.

" HINATA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Neji screamed. Hinata looked a little mad but smiled anyways.

" For the money." Hinata smiled.

" YOU ARE RICH! WHY DO YOU NEED THE MONEY!" Neji yelled again.

" IS there a problem here?" A red head walked up and glared at Neji with a cold stare. Neji glared back with as much force as the red head did.

" IS THIS WHY YOU WORK HERE?" Neji yelled glaring at Gaara again.

" No. We own this place brother." Gaara said in a monotone voice.

" Oh do you feel dumb Neji." Tenten smiled. Neji glared and sat back down. Gaara smirked and walked back the way he came from and left Hinata to finish the order.

Neji couldn't help but stare at Tenten while she ate her food. It wasn't her perfect light brown eyes or her cute curved nose or her pink full lips…NO it was how much she was eating and her food looked better then his. DAM THAT GAARA! (I Love Gaara by the way and Neji)

" STOP STARING AT ME!" Tenten exclaimed in a very load mumble. Neji glared and went back to his food that seemed to mock him so he poked at it. He was fighting his mental state right now one he wanted to know who he was marring and second he wanted it to be Tenten so bad he thought his heart would jump out of his chest. It would hurt sometimes when he thought of Tenten with another man other then him.

" Neji are you okay?" Lee asked looking up at him. Neji lifted his head and left to the boy's bathroom.

" Neji." Tenten watch him go through the door with sad eyes. She got up and followed her forbidden crush into the boy's bathroom. Neji was sitting in one of the stalls sulking.

" HEY YOU'RE NOT A BOY!"

" AHHH WHAT THE…" Neji heard from out side the stall and was wondering what all the commotion was. The stall room burst opened by a concerned looking Tenten.

" Tenten…you're a perv..." Moments later there was a red mark on his face.

" What's wrong Neji? Is it me?" Tenten asked with worry in her brown eyes. Neji's eyes widen and she pulled her into a tight hug.

" You! No never…Tenten I." Neji couldn't finish he couldn't let her know how he felt and mess up her future by worrying about him.

" Neji?" Tenten asked in a soft voice.

" I have to take a big dump." Neji said. Tenten kicked him on the seat and left the boy's bathroom.

" Tenten what was wrong with Neji? Also it is not youthful to go into the boys bathroom." Lee said taking glances at the male's bathroom.

" Apparently he had to take a dump." Tenten said pushing her food away.

" Oh…Did you see anything?"

" LEE!" Tenten blushed… " No."

A minute later Neji came out of the bathroom with a smile that creeped Tenten and Lee out. He sat down and started to eat his food that was probably cold by now.

" This is the nasty is food ever." Neji said after a couple of bites.

" I liked mine it was the best." Lee and Tenten said with smiles.

After the very good breakfast all three went to go hang out up were they first became ninjas and meet Gai.

" I never thought that you guys would get married before me." Lee said sulking on one of the benches.

" I'm getting married next week." Tenten mumbled looking a little sad and happy at the same time.

" Me too." Neji said frowning. Lee giggled a little and smiled.

" Lee are you okay?" Neji asked.

" Your bed is conformable."

" NO LEE! YOU ARE NOY WELCOME BACK INTO MY HOUSE OR ROOM!" Neji screamed. Lee looked sad but then his eyes shifted and he was gone in a flash.

" Lee…where did he go?" Tenten asked.

" OH no he didn't…um dang him!" Neji was off following Lee with Tenten right behind them.

" You'll never catch me I am Rock Lee!"


	11. A filler day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Neji and Tenten

Warnings: nothing but fluff…

A/N One day I am going to marry an Asian.

" What in the name were you guys doing back there?" Gai asked with his big fuzzy eyebrows.

" It's all Lee's fault!" Neji said in a childish voice. Lee and him were glaring at each other and Tenten looked astonished at how childish Neji was being.

" It was yours! If you hadn't of pulled my leg I would not have fallen down stairs into an old lady and through a window into the women's bath house!" Lee said with red cheeks.

" I don't care who started it but you will do 7oo laps around the village and you are going to like it. Now Tenten you may go spar with Kakashi's group for now while I watch these little kids." Gai said smiling.

" Okay. Later little boys." Tenten smiled and ran to the training field.

" WE ARE NOT LITTLE BOYS!" They yelled in unison and then glared at one another.

In the training field we follow to a different team who is waiting for their super sensei!

" Super my butt." Naruto mumbled as he rolled on his back.

" Yeah, no kidding." The pink girl agreed. Sasuke of course said nothing but kept looking emo under his shady dark gloomy tree.

" I'm not emo…they cut themselves." Sasuke said staring at HIS blonde. Then all of a sudden the bushes started to shack and all three ninjas went on the attack.

" WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Naruto shouted at the author of this story who in return wrote that he tripped on a bug who was walking by.

" Hey guys." Tenten walked into the clearing smiling.

" Tenten, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

" Gai told me to come spar with you guys. All three ninjas nodded their heads and sat down under Sasuke's shady tree.

Anyways back to the now dead ninja and friend who knows no bounds to suicide.

" Come on you still have 398 laps to go and hustle!" Gai shouted in front of them.

" Is your teacher always this late?" Tenten asked as she blew a leaf sky high.

" Yeah…one time he didn't come until 9:45 P.M." Sakura said tacking out her lunch. She put out a picnic blanket and set all lunches down in front of the other ninja. Naruto was happy because Sakura packed a ramen bowl for him and hot water in a thermos.

" Thanks Sakura." Naruto smiled putting the water into the bowl. Unnoticed by Tenten Sasuke's eye twitched a couple of times.

" Sasuke I think you have an eye problem." Tenten said staring at Sasuke.

" What do you mean?" The raven head asked.

" Your eye was twitching." Tenten said.

" Oh…" Was the only reply.

A couple of hours and a fun card game later Kakashi finally arrived in the flesh.

" Finally!" Naruto and Sakura screamed at there sensei.

" Sorry I'm late…I was playing…and lost track of-" He was caught off guard by Tenten.

" Like heck you were!" Tenten glared.

" What are you doing here?" The older ninja asked.

" Gai told me to come train with you guys." Tenten smiled.

" Oh…yeah well I came here to tell my team that they had no ninja training today."

" WHAT YOU HAD US STADING OUT HERE FOR FIVE HOURS JUST TO TELL US THAT! I SHOULD KILL YOU MYSELF!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke quickly pulled the blonde away and they were gone in a matter of poofs.

" Yeah see you two later." With that said Kakashi was gone. Tenten sighed and went to go train by her self. She ended up at the wooded poles to find a sleeping Neji sitting agents the pole. She slowly went up to him and sat right next to him.

Neji twitched a little and then his body started to lean agents Tenten's shoulder. She blushed and stiffened a little she was filling butterflies in her stomach and her heart was beating really fast.

Tenten didn't now if she should stay like this or push him off before he saw how red her face was. Neji fell a little to her chest and Tenten was really tens now and then the tiniest smile lit Neji's face. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Tenten.

" YOU PERVERT!" Tenten screamed and pushed him off and he fell to the floor with a thud. Tenten stormed off out of the forest.

" What?" Neji asked his eyes opening slightly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and then in the distance he saw some smoke. He squinted to get a better view but what he saw was shocking. That was the maddest Tenten he ever saw and she was carrying all her weapons that were in her house…A LOT! Not only that but she was coming straight at him in a speed he never imagined she could run.

" NEJI! YOU ARE DEAD!" She screamed. Neji, being smart, started to run for his life for no reason…why the heck was Tenten chasing him. He didn't do anything to deserve this…was it something he said and she remembered and decided to take revenge.

" WHAT DID I DO LADY!" Neji screamed as he ran with his own speed. This of course went on for a while with Tenten throwing very sharp objects at Neji and he dodging them and running at the same time.

Up on a hill where a sun was setting was Sasuke and Naruto looking out into the sky and smiling. It was only two days away until they would be bonded together in holy marriage and soon will have little kids and a family of there own…two days was a short time.


	12. A day with Tenten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Neji and Tenten

Warnings: fluffy stuff that you stick in teddy bears with…du!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You guys are so good to me. If I could I would give out free hugs…I usually make people pay 50 cents.

IMPORTANT: The last part of the other chapter I meant to say That Neji and Tenten only had two days left until they got married and have a family with little kids. Sorry about this whole thing.

Tenten sat down in front of the mirror pulled her hair out of her buns that were placed on her head. Her hair tumbled and fell to the bottom of her bear shoulders. It was brown and wavy from the buns that stayed all day and night.

She stared at her self and frowned, she wasn't used to looking at her self with her hair down. She made faces in the mirror and played with her muscles in her arm. She started to shake her hair like a rock star and when she looked back in the mirror she screamed.

" NEJI!" Tenten screamed when she caught her breath. She was red in embarrassment. Neji hadn't said anything since he was in her room. HE was bright red and starring contently and he wasn't…BLINKING!

" Neji what are you doing here?" Tenten asked the non-blinking boy. Tenten stared for a while and noticed his eyes weren't looking at her or her now messed up hair…lower.

Ever so slowly Tenten looked down and turned a red so deep it put the color to shame and was the new red in five different states including Cuba.

" AHHH! NEJI YOU PERVERT!" Tenten forgot she was well…butt naked. (She was going to tack a shower) She flung for her blanket and kicked Neji to the wall, which made an imprint.

" Tenten I never knew." Neji said drooling…and was falling into a sleep. Tenten was about to through all her deadly weapons at him but the door opened and hit Neji deeper into the wall.

" What is going on?" Tenten's new mother asked. Tenten looked mighty suspicious with the knives in her hands.

" Oh nothing…Neji just scarred me and I kicked him into the wall…he is behind the door." Tenten said putting her knives back in her pyramids.

Tenten's mom slowly pulled the door away from the wall and Neji slid off the wall dead cold.

" Whoops." Was the only reply from her new mom. She nodded and left through he door.

" Well…" Tenten said going to another door and entering to take a shower. Neji just lay there forgotten until Tenten was finished with eating super that she remembered the knocked out Neji in her room.

" Hey Neji you alive?" Tenten called out.

" I love pie." Was the only reply. She walked up the steps and into her room. Neji was still on the floor smiling.

" Neji are you awake?" Tenten said tapping him with her foot. He grabbed her and pulled her down with him.

" Neji!" Tenten warned. Neji pinned her down and kissed her softly on her forehead. Her cheeks were burning red and Neji was only smirking at his victory.

" I'm still alive." Neji got off her and stood.

" Any brain damage?" Tenten asked.

" Not that I an aware of. Hey what time is it?" Neji asked noticing that it was dark outside.

" You missed your wedding." Tenten said.

" WHAT! OMG! UNCLE IS GING TO KILL ME!" Neji shouted and Tenten fell to the floor in fits of giggles.

" TENTEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE ON THE FLOOR? THIS IS NO TIME TO FALL APART ON ME!" Neji shouted.

" I was only kidding." Tenten said tears falling out of her eyes. Neji stopped dead in his tracks.

" What was that Tenten…you were pulling my leg, joking, playing with my mind…well you are going to regret this." Neji flew out the open window and looked up back to Tenten.

" You could have used the door." The girl said from the window.

" Makes it more dramatic…That is not the point! You wait Tenten I will get my revenge." Neji said slipping into he shadows. Tenten sat there in the window staring at where Neji had been and smiled nervously to herself.

" Neji wouldn't do anything to me right?" Tenten said looking back to the shadows. She closed the widows and locked the doors and slept under bed.

"Just to be safe." She giggled.

On the other side of town was a Neji plotting and smirking to himself as he came up with the perfect plan to get revenge on her!

" Um…Neji are you okay?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice.

" Oh I am going to get her…just you wait Tenten ooh yes the perfect plan will destroy you and your jokes and then I will marry you because I am wired like that…WTF!"

Hinata slowly backed away from her crazy cousin who looked insane and she didn't want to get into the whole thing between him and whatever he was mumbling about.

" Yeah I am like going bye!" Hinata was out the door in a matter of seconds.

" Hey Neji…What are you up too?" Neji's uncle looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

" OH yes and then she will bed for my mercy." Neji's uncle looked on horrified and walked out of the room to get a camera. Good for black mailing.


	13. payback! One free day left

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Neji and Tenten

Warnings: fluffy teddy bear and pie…

A/N: I heart you guys who review…lets elope together! Any Asian volunteers?

It was a beautiful morning in the leaf village where young and capable ninja's do their duty with pride, honor, and respect. (I am bad at thinking at night)

" NEJI!" Tenten screamed.

" PAYBACK WOMEN!" Neji called over his shoulder. They were rushing through the forest trees now…they forgot they were getting married. Just in 24 hours they were getting married and it hasn't dawned on them yet!

This morning Neji had creped into her bathroom window and grabbed all her hair ties and flipped her mattress (she was sleeping under the bed) grabbed all her clothes and hood them in the closet.

A Tenten in her pajamas chased a dark circled Neji through the village…again.

" GIVE MY HAIR TIES BACK!" Tenten shouted with her ninja tools.

Neji dogged the in coming death tool with such beauty and stealth that it ticked Tenten off even more to were she was playing dirty.

" NEVER! THERE MINE NOW. PANDA"S WOULD LOOK GREAT ON ME!" Neji screamed over his shoulder. His eyes popped open and he almost tripped over his feet. Tenten became multi Tenten's (she trained with Naruto and he helped her with it.)

" WHAT NOW NEJI!" Tenten smirked evilly and pulled out all her shurikens.

" THAT'S JUST PLAIN DURTY TENTEN! WHEN DID YOU LEARN THAT?" Neji screamed. Tenten didn't reply but stopped Neji in his tracks by circling around him with her duplicates.

" It's for me to know and for you to find out." Tenten laughed. Neji sighed and put up his hands in defeat. Tenten undid the jutsu and walked over to Neji holding out her hand.

" There in your closet." Neji said with a smirk. Tenten dropped her hands as her mouth fell to the floor.

" WHAT! So I have been chasing you this whole time for nothing?" Tenten was feeling stupid.

" Yup. Pretty much." Neji said coolly. There was a breeze as silence fell over them. Neji smirked and walked closer to Tenten and wrapping his arm around her thin waist.

Tenten came out of her shocked phase when Neji placed his lips onto hers. At first Tenten wanted to push him away but couldn't help but kiss him back. She was forgetting something but what?

" NEJI WE ARE GETTING MARRIED TOMARROW!" Tenten broke the kiss. Neji grimaced and then sighed.

" I don't want to…never mind I'll see you later." Neji was gone in a poof before Tenten could say anything.

"Neji?" Tenten said to where he was once. Her eyes felt blurry and started to sting with tears that wanted to be shed.

On her walk she regretted ever being happy about the whole marriage thing. She wanted to make her new family happy but it hurt to leave Neji like that. She had come to a conclusion just a little while go that in fact she had fallen for her teammate and friend.

When she got home it was busy with people talking and phones ringing and papers flying every where.

" TENTEN YOU'RE HOME!" Her mom shouted out of the living room.

" Yeah. Neji stole my hair ties." Tenten said thinking of something…She couldn't believe that they were in her closet this whole time.

" Really? Well anyways come here we chose a dress for you but we want to know if you liked it." Tenten's mom rushed her to her now clean bedroom (Neji flipped her bed) She couldn't think of how he had gotten in. She closed all windows and nailed them down…THE BATHROOM!

" Okay Tenten here you go!" Her mom handed her a white gown that was jeweled in white stones like rain. It was really long and at the bottom the jewels made dragons and the sleeves would rest on her shoulders.

" It's so gorges mom! How did you ever find such a wedding dress?" Tenten smiled and twirled it around tripping.

" We had it made just for you." Her mom smiled. Tenten for the first time she had moved in, hugged her new mother with so much love in her heart.

" Let me see you were it." Her mom said closing the door.

" Okay." Tenten said laughing in amusement.

Neji sat next to his uncle in an uncomfortable fashion as he waited for his wedding suit. When he had gotten home everything was busy…even the dogs were busy! His uncle had grabbed him and asked him where the heck had he been. Answering to the truth to his uncle would have meant a lecture but he didn't feel like lying so he told the truth.

" Okay. We have to get you the suit for your wedding!" To Neji's surprise his uncle said nothing but he dragged him to one part of the house and sat him down.

BAMMMMM!! Just then the huge front door opened and a girl with blond hair and green eyes walked in.

" Who are you?" Neji asked in shock.

" What does it look like? I'm your wife!" She then turned and went up stairs with people trailing after her.

" Your suit sir." Said a guy that handed a white suit with a blue rare rose in front of it. It was quit nice Neji thought. He sighed and took it from the man to try it on.

Tenten was sitting with her mom and dad in the kitchen. They had been discussing her future when the door opened. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes walked in smiling.

" Oh Elliott you're here we weren't expecting you until the wedding tomorrow." Her new dad said smiling.

" Well yes I know but I wanted to deliver this to the bride." He smiled a charming smile. He handed her blue roses that were tied with a white ribbon. She smiled and thanked him, he took her hand and kissed it.

" Well come we will show you to a room upstairs." Her dad said showing him to the door. Tenten couldn't help but think that was whom she was marring. He wasn't bad looking and he was really nice but he was no Neji.


	14. the real last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Neji and Tenten

Warnings: Fluff

A/N Last chapter! Well you know what they say when one story ends another begins.

Tenten was in her bed but not sleeping…anything but. She had been curious about that Elliott guy. He had been very charming and very handsome but Neji would pop back into her mind and what it would be like to marry him…She couldn't picture it.

" I wonder who Neji is going to marry?" Tenten closed her eyes and was swept away into a dream of memories.

" GET UP!" Her mom came throwing the girls covering the small frame. Tenten moved closer to her pillow and curled up into it. Drool was hanging out of the side of her mouth. Tenten's mom was tapping her foot and then a light bulb flickered on. Turning the bulb of light off Tenten's mom opened her mouth.

" NEJI!" Her mom shouted into the sleeping girl's ear. The girl jumped up and moved her head to the window then the door. She quickly came to the conclusion that he was hiding some where so she grabbed her sparkling kunais and started to through them every where.

" TENTEN NOT THE PICTURE OF GREAT UNCLE BOB!" Her mom screamed. Tenten stopped her attempts figuring he had fled…for now.

" Mom, good morning." Tenten spoke stretching her arms.

" Sweetie we need you in the hair salon in the fourth floor." Her mom pushed the girl out of the room.

" NOW! What about breakfast and what about my friends invitation!" Tenten said frazzling her arms. Her mom sighed and kept pushing the girl up the stairs and then the light bulb was on again. Instead of the stairs Tetnen's mom through her into the elevator and went up WEEEEEEEE!

ON the other side of the village was a mad Neji…why is he mad you ask? Well let's ask him in person shall we.

" NEJI WHY ARE YOU MAD YOUR'E GETTING MARRIED NOW SO BE HAPPY!" Neji's cousin Hinabi screamed and bonked him on the head with her flowers of red and blue flower peddles.

" HOW CAN I BE WHEN I'M GETTING MARRIED TO THAT WOMEN!" Neji screamed. Hinabi rolled her eyes and smacked him in the face this time.

" You'll live." The little girl said walking out of the room.

" HEY I WAS VENTING! GET BACK HERE!" Neji yelled but Hinabi was ignoring him. Neji was frustrated because that little brat thought she owned the whole house telling people what to do and everything. He missed Tenten and it had not bee 24 hours yet. He was getting frantic and pulled out a book of poetry to read in solitary.

Tenten had been pampered all morning and had finally gotten something to eat before she threatens to put a hole to Uncle Bob's portrait. She was in her white dress and ready to come down the aisle. Her memories of her and Neji had been playing into her mind all morning. She could feel her eyes sting from tears that wanted to over flow.

She felt torn from doing what her parents wanted and for Neji's love. She knew Neji had feeling for from the way he had kissed her. Her cheeks turned red and she could hear a couple of giggles from her friends.

" Why so red Tenten?" Temari asked Tenten smiled at her.

" I was thinking." Tenten said holding up her blue flowers.

" It's almost time." Ino called looking out of a curtain a sly smile was placed on her lips but Tenten didn't notice. Tenten took a deep breath and then sighed.

" What's wrong Tenten?" Temari asked. Ino looked at her two friends and then back out to the window.

" Well. I just don't want to marry this guy. He is totally cute and nice but he's not like N…NEVERMIND!" Temari and Ino's face lit up with sly smiles

" Not like who…Neji?" Ino smiled poking Tenten in the stomach. Tenten dropped to the floor in a fit of giggles and tears gushed out of her eyes.

" INO!" Temari screamed.

"OMG…I FORGOT THAT"S THE MAGIC TOUCH! I REMEMBER THE LAST TIME THIS HAPPENED!" Ino screamed. Tenten was rolling and gasping for air. She was holding her sides and still laughing. Temari and Ino walked around nervously. Last time this happened Tenten didn't stopped laughing for two HOURS!

" What are we going to do?" Ino asked franticly. Temari looked over and smiled as she walked over to pick up a pillow. She threw it over Tenten's face and smiled at a dumb struck Ino.

" What is that going to help with!" Ino's eye twitched as she said this.

" Okay…what if I taper her mouth shut with tape?" Ino looked at her friend and smiled.

" I like it." Ino said grabbing the duck tape. Tenten was still laughing on her floor…dress swirling around her.

Neji threw a chair out the window! He was frustrated by the fact he hated his fiancée. They had no chemistry AT ALL! All morning she was like a slave driver and she was U_G_L_Y! Well he only thought Tenten was pretty but that doesn't mean he can't tell the difference.

A warm breeze flew past him and he could have sworn it was the same way Tenten smelled. He was even more frustrated that the last time he saw her he acted like a total jerk to her. He picked up another chair that matched the other and threw it with tremendous force that shattered another window. He blew out air and looked up to see a shiny sparkling kunai. He twisted his head then looked out the window. It then clicked…an old memory…from way back.

_Neji had let his two new teammates into the house for the first time. He was looking forward to talking to them about their new teacher and __**OPINIONS **__they had about him. He led them through halls and trap doors and then a huge slide and then up a staircase to his room on the left. _

" _WOW NEJI! CAN I MOVE IN WITH YOU?" Tenten smiled begging Neji. Neji rolled his eyes and then a thought struck him…Where was Lee? He had been with them until they got to his door right? _

" _Where's Lee, tenten?" Neji looked to his female companion. Tenten smiled and pointed INSIDE of his room. There lying on his nice white clean bed was the most disgusting thing ever! ( I LOVE LEE SO PLEASE DON"T HATE ME) Lee was there snuggling his pillow and then slipped under his blankets to darkness! Neji's eye started to twitch as he pulled out an emergency flame-thrower. _

" _LEE HURY AND GET OUT OF THERE!" Tenten screamed. Lee quickly moved out of the bed and evading the red flames that engulfed the whole bed. Neji pulled out a phone and dialed a number. _

" _Uncle I think I'm going to need a new bed…it was another accident." Neji then hung up the phone. _

" _Neji are you okay?" Lee asked walking behind Tenten._

" _Just fine Lee. Now lets play a game…Kill Rock Lee! Neji threw a kunai and it got stuck into the ceiling. All three of them spent the next five hours trying to pry it out with avail. _

His body relaxed and then smiled. He was not going to let this happen. Even if she hated him for the rest of his life and never wanted to see him again. He couldn't help but feel this miserable with out her and some guy she never even knew have his hands on her and kiss…he didn't or wouldn't do. Getting up he ran out the door and through the front doors and on the road to Tenten's house.

Tenten was growing impatient. It was taking too long and every minute that passed by was making her think differently of this. She wanted to go to Neji's arms and punch who ever was taking him…well maybe not punch… Her feet were tapping and her heart raced with the ticking clock. Her friends had left to get ready and to do their hair.

Tenten's body stood up and started to pace the room. It had taken a while for her to get a grip. They had duck taped her mouth and put a pillow over face. Then Ino had said something about Neji.

" _What else can we do…she won't shut up!" Ino yelled pacing in her one spot. Temari looked irritated and felt like socking her in the stomach or something. _

" _What did we do the last time this happened?" Temari asked. _

" _Um…Neji took her somewhere and then all of a sudden her giggles stopped…Oh He touched her in the same place...like an off and on switch." Ino said hopping off the floor and she grabbed the giggling girl. She poked her and then the whole room was silenced. Angry muffles could be heard from Tenten. _

" Oh I'll get payback!" Tenten said out load. Her pacing was slowing and her eyes glazed over to Neji's photo. It was taken when they had first become teammates. Her eyes started to tear up and then her feet moved with out her permission and then her paced quickened out the front door.

Neji was almost there and his eyes seemed to be deceiving him…but he could have sworn fluffy dogs were chasing Tenten in her wedding dress. It looked so good on her…he could remember her form and every thing…(Neji's a perv) The dogs were gaining on her and Neji went to go save her like a hero! SUPER NEJI!

Before the dogs could catch her she turned to see Neji throwing nets to capture the dogs. After getting them all Neji proofed them away walked towards Tenten.

Tenten could feel her legs start to shake, The look he gave her was making her feel like jelly and blush.

" Tenten I want to apologize about yesterday. I don't care if you hate me but I LOVE YOU!" Neji grabbed Tenten and kissed her deeply. He wasn't going to let her go to whoever he was. He was hers and he wouldn't allow anyone to have her.

" N...Neji I love you too." Tenten said between breaths. That made Neji kiss her more roughly.

" TENTEN!" Elliot came running over to her. Neji broke the kiss and moved so he was facing the blonde guy.

" Who are you?" Neji asked not so kindly. The guy looked confused.

" I'm Elliot. I'm the wedding planner. It's about time for the wedding to start.

" NEJI!" A girl with blond hair just like Elliot but her eyes were green. Neji rolled his eyes.

" Who is this Neji?" Tenten asked.

" ME! I am 'your wife'. A wedding planner and you are going to be late for your guys wedding if you don't hurry!" She pulled Tenten away and Neji followed by with Elliot.

" I'm confused!" Tenten said.

" YOUR GETTING MARRIED TO NEJI AND THAT'S FINAL!" The girl had an annoying voice but was very pretty in Tenten's eyes.

" When was this?" Neji asked happy to know. He could have Tenten all to him and no sharing…well maybe with their kids…maybe. So there we have our happy ending to this story…dogs were chasing Tenten because she tried to pet a smaller dog that looked like Neji. ANYWAYS so ends our story with a happily ever after.


End file.
